Many people experience difficulty sleeping because of breathing problems. These problems may result in snoring, or the more serious condition of sleep apnea. One treatment for sleep breathing disorders involves the use of dental devices for extending forward the lower jaw of the patient. These devices operate to more fully open the breathing passageway, thereby allowing for easier breathing.